Luna the Hedghog
by Kairi Uzeniba
Summary: Eggman summons Shadow to a little island pretty far from the coast. But why? [ShadowxOC.] [Rated T for mild swearing.] [Shadow is sort of OOC.] [Humor should be the 3rd category.] Please R&R!
1. Luna the Hedgehog

Chapter 1 

Luna the Hedgehog

Eggman walked in on his latest creation in progress.

"Oh, Shadow will be happy to see this! Well, it's either that or he'll never forgive me for it. He's already late, it'll be ready in 5 minutes! If he's not here fast I'll have to start the final process without him!" Eggman's doorbell (which rings a robotic voice that says _Eggman you rule, Sonic you drool._") rang. The door opening robot answered it and led Shadow to the door where Eggman was waiting.

"This better be good, Eggman. I had to steal a boat and ride it to the middle of the ocean to get to this place."

"Don't worry, Shadow, this is most likely worth your while. Come into my lab." Eggman stood behind the door. "I present to you…" He opened the door. "The creation I haven't come up with a name for yet!" In a big tube thing with green preservation liquid inside was a white hedgehog.

"So? What do you think? It's programmed to come up with a name and gender for itself. This creation is only one of the reasons I've brought you here, Shadow. I also need a little help with a plan I've come up with. So, what do you say?" He paused.

"This is a waste of time."

"No! Wait! This creation is programmed to help you, and if you help me with my plan, you won't have to suffer with the rest of the world!" He paused once more.

"Well… alright, but only because I don't wish to be ruled with your empire."

"Anyway, the process for releasing this thing starts now! Watch and learn." Shadow just crossed his arms. Eggman pressed some buttons. The liquid drained and the test tubes removed themselves. The creature, with it's head still down and it's eyes still closed, stepped in front of Eggman.

"Thing! State your name and gender."

"I am Luna and I'm female." She stated with her head still down.

"Female? Very well, then. You have been created to-" Luna punched Eggman into the machinery.

"What! I didn't program it to do that!"

"You programmed me to do as my master says."

"And I'm your master!"

"That part you did not program."

"Real smooth, Eggman." Shadow put in.

"Shadow! Stop this thing before it gets away!"

"So, you're a just a worker of his?" Luna asked.

"No, I'm something his grandfather created. Eggman, she isn't programmed properly, she will not do as you say, you have to create another."

"No! She took 6 months to create, she just needs more time! Stop her before she gets away!"

"Too late!" came a voice from down the hall.

"Shadow! Quick!" Shadow didn't budge. "Shadow!"

"No, Eggman. She deserves freedom just as I do."

"What! Shadow, since when have you cared about other people!"

"She's just like me. Created for a purpose, but programmed improperly." Eggman got up and looked out the window.

"She stole your boat."

"What!"

"I'm going to chase after her in a boat of my own. Your only hope is to hop in the boat with me."

"Whatever…" Something had changed Shadow that day. He himself wasn't sure what, but something changed.

"Shadow, have you caught sight of her yet?"

"I wouldn't tell you even if I had."

"Shadow, what is wrong with you today? Usually you don't care about anyone but yourself."

"Since when do you care?" But something did change Shadow. But he didn't even know himself.

"Damnit! We lost her!"

"Good. Now get me back to the coastline."

"…sounds like a bratty schoolgirl…"

"What?"

"Look, if you want to get back to the coast so much, why don't you swim? I won't move the boat until you're out of it."

"Fine! I'll swim!" Shadow jumped out.

"Woah. I didn't think he'd actually do it." At first he tried to open his eyes, but the salt was too much. A few minutes later, his eyes adjusted and he could see. He began swimming where he saw the bubbles from Eggman's boat. He swam past quite a few fish. But then, they all swam toward where he was going.

_Hmm, what was that all about? _ Of course, as you might've suspected, there was a shark behind him. When he saw, he swam as fast as he could.

_Think Shadow, think! You have to elude this shark, obviously, but how? _ Surpirsingly, the shark was gone. But Shadow's worries had only just begun. An unnoticed creature slowly swam up toward him. (Not the shark.) Shadow was casually swimming along, if you can swim casually miles from the nearest land. The creature was inches away, now. Suddenly, it wrapped one of it's suction-cupped tentacles around his ankle. You guessed it, an octopus. Shadow tried to struggle free, but the octopus was too strong. It slowly began pulling him down. He swam upward but it was no use. He closed his eyes.

_Goodbye, world. Goodbye Sonic, it was good knowing you. Goodbye Eggman- hey wait a minute, it's your fault I'm in this mess! Damn you, Eggman! _He began to run out of air. _Feeling…light-headed… _He passed out. It looked like the end for Shadow. But it was actually nowhere near over. A figure swam down through the murky water. The figure kicked the octopus, and ink polluted the water all around them. But Shadow was freed. The figure grabbed Shadow's wrist and swam upward.

Ooo, who's the savior? It's pretty obvious. Well, kind of. Much suspense! Please review, you can even guess who it is in the review. I have some stuff planned, though, so I'm not asking for requests.


	2. Who's the Figure?

Chapter 2

Who's The Figure?

Shadow rubbed his eyes.

_Am I dead? No, I'm in a boat. Did Eggman rescue me? That's unlikely. Sonic? Why would he be out in the middle of the ocean? Who? _He grunted and opened his eyes.

"Well, well, well, look who finally came to."

"L…Luna?"

"Yup. But really Shadow, how stupid are you?"

"What!" Shadow was pissed, now.

"Why the heck would you be swimming miles and miles from the coast? Eggman had a boat, you were even in it."

"Yeah…" He coughed up some water.

"Hey, hey hey, outside of the boat." He spewed the rest outside of the boat. "Eww…so, what were you saying?"

"Eggman…told me to get out of the boat…"

"So you did."

"Yeah." Luna snickered. "What?"

"You're strong, right?"

"Mm-hm."

"You could've easily pushed him out of the boat instead. " There was a pause. Then, they heard another motor boat.

"Eggman!"

"Well, duh." He was closer, now.

"Luna! Shadow! I'm going to get you both!" Eggman shouted.

"Uh-oh. Hang on, Shadow!" Luna speeded up. A lot. So much that Shadow was at the back of the small motorboat.

"Are you insane!"

"Maybe. I wouldn't know." Luna turned the boat around quickly and headed toward Eggman's boat.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Ending this chase."

"But you're gonna kill us!" The boat smashed into Eggman's boat. Eggman's boat won. Luna grabbed Shadow's wrist.

"Hold on!"

"What!" Luna jumped out of the boat and into Eggman's. She kicked Eggmn out of the boat.

"Shadow! Start the engine!"

"Y…you're insane…"

"Hey, I saved your life, you better be thankful."

Yay! Chapter 2! Yes, it's kinda rushed but I only got one review, so I didn't have much support. So PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Departing Actually Effects Shadow

Chapter 3

Departing Actually Affects Shadow This Time

Shadow and Luna had reached the coast.

"Had a good ride, Shadow?"

"Just dandy. Except for the fact I almost got eaten by an octopus, was crashed into a boat by an insane hedgehog, and am probably gonna be blamed for this wreck of a boat on the coast."

"Nah, if you escape in time the cops won't get you. And octopuses don't eat people anyway, do they?"

"'Maybe. I wouldn't know.'"

"Shut up. Well, I gotta split, I'm not gonna get blamed for this either even if it was my fault. See ya, Shadow!" She ran across the beach. Shadow felt weird. _Really _weird. Something made his stomach churn about Luna leaving. He thought it was relief. But it was something else.

"Tails, is the Tornado ready yet? You said it would be ready by today." Sonic asked impatiently.

"Be patient, that crash at the test flight while apparently testing the affects of pea soup in the engine was a disaster. And I'm only 8, cut me some slack, here!" Tails replied.

"I said I was sorry about that!" Amy said as if she was innocent.

"Amy, go away!" Sonic said, annoyed. "You're no help at all. Go bug Knuckles, he might give you a necklace or something."

"No, he said he was going somewhere with his treasure hunting partner."

"Treasure hunting partner?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Sonic, it's ready! All the pea soup is out of the engine! So can you tell me what you want to do with it now?"

"Um, hehe, I only wanted to polish it now." There was a pause.

"Sonic, you can't take advantage of me like that! Building and fixing ships isn't easy, you know!" Tails stormed out of the room.

"Tails! Tails! Rrg, I'll polish it tomorrow, Amy, don't eat in the cockpit anymore, o.k.?"

"Fine, but I said I was sorry!"

Later that night…

Someone slipped through the hole she made in the wall.

"I wonder why there's no alarm…" the person said out loud. They stared at the airplane before them. "Looks like I hit the jackpot." They read the side. "Hmm…the Tornado…nice name…I think I'll own it."

Knuckles was deep into the Earth. He was fairly close to a small opal

mine. Before he began mining, he went back above the surface to alert his digging partner. (

"Rouge! I think I found on opal mine!"

"Good! I'll help you!" Pretty soon they were digging pounds of opal. Later on they put them in big brown bags and headed off to the camp sight.

Later…

Knuckles never slept that well at the mining camp. He and Rouge were supposed to take turns keeping watch, but Rouge wouldn't wake up. But, loving Rouge, he decided to take her watch, his watch again, and _then _try to wake her up. He'd already been up 6 hours. He was already exhausted. Soon he was in between sleeping and not, and then drifted into a deep sleep. He grabbed Rouge in his sleep. Unfortunately, an uninvited guest came and stole _all 4 bags of opal. _It is not common to have that much opal. Ever.

"Aww, so cute. Too bad their opal is to be sold for money, otherwise I'd leave a wedding gift. Bit why should they get romance when _I _can't get romance? I suddenly am not happy."

Sorry for the long update, you can probably guess who the thief is, pretty obvious. Who would really need money right now? Come on! Check out my KnucklesxRouge fic when it comes out, if you're a KnucklesxRouge fan.


	4. The Thief

Hello! I've been trying to make quick updates, and I've been wanting to progress more quickly on this particular fic, so expect faster updates! Oh yeah, I created the KnucklesxRouge fic, if you were wondering about that. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

The Thief

Luna walked into her room, which was a basement in a large business building. The owners had no idea she was living there, but she didn't care. The owners didn't need to store anything down there anyway, so Luna just entered through the sewers. Right now she had stolen a plane and a large bag of opal. She was going to disguise herself as an old woman and sell the opal at a nearby jewelry store. The plane she might return, for she had no pilot's knowledge.

The next day…

"Sonic! Come quick!" Tails yelled.

"What, Tails? Amy eating in the cockpit? Eggman? Alien inva- where's the Tornado?"

"That's our problem! The Tornado was stolen!" There was a pause. Then Sonic's face turned red with anger. (Hard to picture.)

"WHO'S THE DIRTY, ROTTEN THIEF WHO STOLE MY PLANE!"

"Hey, Sonic! There's a note!" (How Luna learned to write, I'm not sure.) Tails picked it up and read it out loud. It read:

Dear owner of this plane,

I do hope you're not too angry. I'm extremely poor at the moment, and I need money. However, I'm not sure how I shall use this plane, so I might return it. Just keep the runway door open and your plane just might come back.

Anonymous Thief

"Sonic, open the runway door! I built this plane, and I want it back as much as you do!" Tails ordered.

Shadow walked through the streets, bored out of his mind. He wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking, and fell in an open sewer hatch. (The ones next to the street.) He slammed into the concrete, beginning to bleed. He grabbed his arm (where it was bleeding) and stood up. He heard footsteps. But they were leading away from him. He called out,

"Help!" The footsteps stopped. Unfortunately for Shadow, someone dropped _very _heavy purse in the open hatch. The person turned the corner.

"Do I have to rescue him _again_? Geez…"

Later…

_Gawd, 2nd time in 3 days…where am I now? _Shadow wondered.

"You should keep your self out of trouble. I can't always rescue you."

"And a good evening to you, Luna." Shadow looked at his surroundings. He saw the tornado and was stunned. "You stole the Tornado!"

"Woah, how'd _you _know it was the Tornado?"

"Ever heard of Sonic the hedgehog?"

"No."

"Well, he's a semi-famous hero and that's his plane."

"Oh crap. Can you help me return it?"

"Uh, I guess. But I'm not sure how to get it there, or how you got it here either.

A few minutes later…

Luna steered the plane to the left. Then the right.

"O.k., now I know you're insane!" Shadow yelled.

"I thought we already established that!" Yes, Luna was piloting the plane, wearing an aviator mask. But she barely new how to land.

"Th-this i-is h-h-horr-ribl-le!" Shadow yelled, the plane bouncing up and down. Luna stopped just before the crashed into some trees. Shadow started hyperventilating.

"Geez. It wasn't that bad." Luna said, slightly disgusted.

"I think you were programmed without fear…" Shadow replied, catching his breath.

"Come one. Let's go." Luna jumped out of the plane and Shadow shortly followed.

"You go ahead," Shadow said, sitting down by a tree. "I'm not sure I want to be seen with you. Could get arrested."

"Fine then. I'll see you later then." She walked through the forest. (Just kind of a forest in a park, really.) As soon as she made it out, something happened.

With Shadow…

A distant scream was heard.

"That sounded like Luna!" He ran through the forest. But when he made it to where she was, no one was there.

"Shadow!" He heard in the distance. He clenched his teeth and his fist.

"I'll find her!" he mumbled.

Luna woke up with her wrists and ankles under cuffs in a table. There was a spotlight on her, and everywhere else there was darkness.

"Is anyone there?" she called out.

"Yes."

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"Who am I? I shall not tell you. Where I am? Just look around." Directly in front of Luna, in the darkness, she saw to ruby red eyes, must likely a robot's. He threw a piece of paper on the ground. And she fell unconscious.

She awoke on the sidewalk, a piece of paper nearby. She read it.

_Another has been created._

_Be ready. _

_It is stronger and programmed better, _

_1st is the worst. _

_2nd is the best. _

Ooh, cliffhanger! PLEASE review! I'll make the next chapter, but it might take a while. Hopefully not! Wait until next chapter, everybody!


	5. Multiple Things

Hello everyone! I've come back with a long, satisfying chapter. I've decided, instead of making short, boring chapters, I'll make long ones. And also, I'd like to say, even if you've already reviewed, REVIEW AGAIN. Reviews are what keep me going. One more thing, there is some ShadowxLuna fluff here, so be ready for that. Enough blabbering, on with the story!

Chapter 5

Translating the Note

Luna read the note over a few times, trying to decide what it meant. But then she looked up. She was in a part of town she'd never been in before. (She'd gone exploring, she knew most of the town.) But this place was much dirtier, and homeless people yelling out things like,

"He thinks he can trick me! But I know the code!"

"Hey! Wanna buy a paper? Fat-free!"

And these weren't the kinds of hobos that made a mistake and want their life back, these are the kinds that do drugs and only want money for liquor and drugs. And there weren't only hobos here. There were gangs.

"Hey, little kitty, what're you doin' in this part o' town?" Luna shot around. A bunch of men in suits were there.

"I'm a hedgehog!" Luna said, angrily. "And I'd be grateful if you left me alone!" This was the first time Luna's emotions truly activated. Luna began to walk away. But a man kicked her and she fell over. The men laughed. She got up, enraged. "That's it!" She punched him in the stomach so hard he fell over.

"Hey! She punched Tom! Get her!" a man shouted. Luna smirked. Then she jumped in the air and kicked one in the face, and another in the stomach as she came down. One man picked her up by a leg, getting ready to let another guy punch her. But Luna only got punched once before she punched both guys in the nose. Only one guy was left. But, he pulled out a gun.

_Uh-oh. _Luna thought. _Wait! I know what I'll do! _ She speeded around the back of him, and kicked him in the back of the head. When all of the guys were unconscious or close to, Luna went and picked up one of the guy's briefcase. She emptied out all the papers. Then, she took her paper and his gun and put them inside. But just before she walked away, one, barely conscious guy threw his briefcase at her head.

"Uh!" she cried out, almost toppling over. She picked up the briefcase and slammed it on the guy's head. Unfortunately for Luna, had a bloody nose, a sore ankle, and small lump on the back of her head. Since her ankle was injured, she limped away.

Shadow had heard Luna's threats and calls of pain, and was running toward where he thought they were coming from.

_Hey, this won't necessarily mean anything, she saved you, you save her…right? You're only returning the favor. _Shadow reassured himself. When he saw her limping along, he called out,

"Luna!" She looked up and smirked.

_I saved him, he'll save me. I won't have to beg or pay him. _Luna thought, very relieved. When Shadow reached her he put one arm under her arms so she could walk better.

"What happened?" he asked, sounding worried. Luna was surprised at how much he seemed to care.

"Well, as soon as I was out of the forest area of the park, I was wacked in the head and pulled into a bush. When I woke up, I was in a table…" I'm not gonna re-explain it, you all know what happened. As Luna explained everything, she was oblivious to where Shadow was taking.

"And then I woke up, I was on…" They entered a building. "In this weird part of town…" In an elevator. "And all these thugs came out…" Into a room. "And then I had to beat them up, but I got a few injuries myself- hey, where are we?"

"This is my apartment. You should stay here for a while. I have a few ointments." Shadow replied. The apartment was almost bare, except for the bed near the window and a dresser (a thing of shelves) near the door. There was a poster above the dresser that advertised Soap shoes, and the phone number was circled with a black Sharpie. There was a phone on the dresser, along with a few bottles, which were probably the ointments. Shadow walked back to the bed 3 different bottles and a box of tissue.

"This is for your nose," he said, handing her the tissue. She plugged her nose with them and breathed through her mouth. "This for your ankle," he said, squeezing some of the cream into her hand. She bent her knee and rubbed it in. "This one's for your head," he said, squeezing the gel into her other hand. "And this…is to moisturize your skin."

"Um, that was my last available hand." She pointed out. There was a pause.

"Oh well." He replied, rubbing it on her arms him self. This surprised Luna slightly.

_Does he really care about me? Would it really affect him if I got hurt? Well, I guess so. Apparently it also affects him whether I have moisturized skin. _She thought, watching him. Shadow stood up.

"I'll go get some food, I'll be back in a few minute." He said, walking out the door. Luna heard the door lock from the inside.

_Now he's buying me food? What's going on with him? I thought he thought I was insane. Well, I am, but I never knew it didn't really affect him. No! He can't feel the same way! Or can he…? _

"Hey Sonic!" Tails called out. "The Tornado is back!"

"Really?" Sonic replied. He saw for himself. "I guess the person didn't really need it after all." (I just decided to write that because I thought some people might be wondering what happened with the Tornado.)

"So, how was it?" Came a voice from the darkness.

"Good. Everything worked out perfectly." Came a reply from the gleaming red eyes.

"You got the tracking device in her head?"

"Yes. And she got the note."

"Terrific. Now, we should release it. We should then dispatch it to find her."

"I'll start the process."

Hi, people! I hope that was long and satisfying! Yes, there was ShadowxLuna fluff! My first chapter with _real _ShadowxLuna fluff! If you don't like the ShdowxLuna fluff, it's o.k., it's only every few chapters or so. See ya next time!


	6. Translating the Note

Hello! I'm back with another chapter! Oh yeah:

For Kira (whom I can't send a message back to.)

The number of reviews is not all that matters to me. What I meant was, well, here's an example. Say you published a book. You'd want that book to be read, and to get at least a little fan-mail, right? But say, you announce to all the readers, "I don't care if this book is read, or if a get even 1 fan-letter. It doesn't matter to me at all." That's what I meant.

Chapter 6

Translating the Note

Luna sat in the basement she lived in, trying to decipher the strange riddle that had been given to her.

_Another has been created._

_Be ready. _

_It is stronger and programmed better, _

_1st is the worst. _

_2nd is the best. _

Obviously, a 2nd _something _had been created. But what? Stronger and programmed better.

_Hmm…I really don't know…wait!_ _What if this thing…is a new me? A better programmed hedgehog, to do as Eggman says! And if it is programmed better, it might……destroy me. _

Shadow sat around on a hill, bored out of his mind, wondering how life went by so fast at times, yet so slow at others.

"Hey Shadow, what are you up to?" Shadow looked around. The infamous blue hedgehog, Sonic, was nearby.

"Hello Sonic. For your information, I'm sitting here, being bored to tears."

"Hmm…well, why don't you come over to my house?"

"You have a house?"

"Well, it's a room attached to the garage we keep the Tornado in. We have food, do you want some?"

"I can fend for myself."

"Come on! It's been ages!"

"Since what?"

"Since we've sat around and talked!"

"Sonic, we've never just, 'Sat around and talked.'"

"Well, then it's time to change that!"

A Few Minutes Later…

"I will never know how you dragged me over here." Shadow said, sitting in a circle on a small mat, with Sonic, Tails, and Amy.

"We look like a big family!" Amy squealed. Shadow didn't smile. They were eating a salad. And that was it. No drinks. No nothing. Just salad. And forks.

"So, how ya been, Shadow?" Tails asked.

"Fine. Bored, but fine." There was just eating for a few moments.

"Oh! Did you know the Tornado was stolen a few days ago?" Sonic shouted, putting down his salad.

"Yeah! Only a note saying the person might return it because they didn't know what to do with it!" Tails also yelled, putting down his salad too.

"Hmm…can't imagine who." Shadow said, looking out of the corner of his eye.

"Hmm…how come you're acting suspicious?" Amy said, hardly knowing what she was talking about.

"I hate to agree with Amy, but your eyes _were _in the position that means you know something about it."

"And just how do you know about eyes?" Shadow asked, trying to change the subject.

"_Everyone _knows about eyes." Tails said.

"Look, even if I _did _know something about the person who stole, it, which I don't, the person gave it back, so it doesn't matter!"

"We never said we got the Tornado back." Amy said. There was a pause. And then Shadow ran. But Sonic ran in front of him.

"Who stole the Tornado!" Sonic yelled.

"How the hell should I know!" Shadow shouted back. He started running back the other way, but Tails was right there. He jumped over him, but it was a dead end. Sonic, Amy, and Tails began to close in on him.

_I'll never tell them about Luna! I'll frame Eggman! I don't want Sonic to get involved with all this Luna business anyway! _

Hope you liked it! Sorry I took so long to update, but it's never easy balancing as many fics as I do. Come back next time! And PLEASE review!


	7. Love

Welcome back! I've been trying to update a lot, so that's why this chapter came semi-quickly. Oh yeah, this is an all-Shadow chapter. Luna will come back in the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 7

Love

Shadow sat in a chair that looked like an interrogation room. He felt pathetic. He let a hedgehog, an 8 year old fox (yes, Tails is 8) and a girl hedgehog who could hardly even fight put him in an interrogation room.

"Alright Shadow, what do you know?"

"How did you get an interrogation room anyway?"

"Rr…that's not the point! What do you know about the thief who stole the Tornado?"

"Why do you care? You got it back!"

"Yeah, but the person might've stolen other stuff too!"

"I don't know anything about it!"

"Liar! Tell us!"

_I have to lie, but what should I say! Who else would have any interest in the Tornado! _Shadow figured it out quickly.

"Alright, fine! I'll tell you!" Shadow lied. "Eggman stole it. He wanted to take it apart and use the parts in his own new plane. But he already had enough technology and parts to make things so he gave it back. Alright! I told you!"

"But how do you know?" Tails asked. Shadow quickly thought up a lie.

"He wanted me to help by distracting you, but he just sent a robot to do it instead. But then he wanted me to help take it apart, but since he gave it back he didn't need my help." Shadow said, hoping he was convincing.

"I should have known it was Eggman!" Sonic told himself.

"Can I go now?" Shadow asked.

"Sure Shadow." They let him go. He walked around until he came to a random hill on the west side of town. (Like in the beginning of Shadow the Hedgehog.) He sat down and put his head on his right hand, which was on his knee.

_Why did I decide to defend Luna? _He thought. _Usually I only care about myself, but…ever since I met Luna, I've been…different. Very different. _The wind blew in his face. _What is that weird, tingly feeling I've been getting when I'm around her? I don't recognize it. _He went over the emotions he had had before he met Luna. These were them:

Neutral

Mad

Then he thought of the emotions after he met Luna:

Neutral

Mad

Scared

Happy

Nervous

Unknown Emotion

_Where did all these emotions come from? Why when I met Luna? And what is the unknown emotion? _He decided that he wasn't one to know much about emotions, so he went back to Sonic, Tails, and Amy's house.

A Few Minutes Later…

"'Unknown emotion?' What? What emotions haven't you experienced yet?" Sonic asked, confused.

"Well, I really know nothing about psychology, but so far I _have _experienced Neutral, Mad, Scared, Happy, Nervous, and the unknown emotion."

"Ooh, _I_ know what the unknown emotion is!" Amy said.

"What?"

"_Love!_"

"What! No! I don't _love _things," Shadow said.

"You don't have to love _things, _you can love _people _too! Is there some special gal right now?" Amy asked in a nosy voice. Sonic and Tails snickered. Shadow unknowingly blushed.

"You're crazy." Shadow said, gritting his teeth, blushing.

"Shadow, you're such a lady's man! Maria, and now some new girl! Who is she?" Sonic jeered.

"No one!" he yelled, trying not to get too angry.

"Shadow and some new girl, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes the love-" but Shadow had already stormed out of the room.

"I wonder who the new girl is…" Amy pondered out loud.

With Shadow…

Shadow, still blushing, walked up the same hill he was at earlier.

_Love Luna! Hah! I would never! _But the more he thought about it, the more of a possibility it became. He pictured a scene where he held Luna's hands and kissed her. He kept picturing that scene, over and over. And each time, the scene became more…tranquil. More o.k. And he even began longing for the scene to exist. He began longing for Luna, and her warm lips pressed into his, for hours at a time. _Luna…I…I love you. _He decided, not knowing much about love, to go to her, and tell her his feelings. Maybe even kiss her before that. As he began walking down the hill, something came up behind him. It held a cloth filled with knock-out gasses inside it, and Shadow fainted. The character picked up his body and took it away.

Ooh, yet another cliffhanger! PLEASE review! Even if you have before! I _really _need to know what people think! Well, hope you liked it! See ya next time!


	8. Kagai, Akuhei, and Their Master

Welcome back! REVIEW! And enjoy the chapter!

Chapter 8

Kagai,Akuhei, and their Master

_Where am I? _ Shadow thought. He tried to rub his eyes but his hands were in cuffs in a table. But the knock-out gasses that were held to his nose were powerful, and it was difficult to open his eyes.

"Shadow!" He opened his eyes immediately.

"Luna! What is this place?"

"I have no idea." She replied, also in cuffs in a table. (This is the place where Luna was before in chapter 4.)

"Luna! I have to tell you something. I lo-"

"Hello, Shadow and Luna." Said a familiar voice.

"Eggman!" Shadow and Luna said in unison.

"Yes, it is I. But do you know why I've brought you here?" He said as the cuffs released Shadow and Luna. The gleaming red eyes were in the darkness as before. It came into the light.

"It's just a robot." Luna said, relieved. The robot was a red robot shaped like a hedgehog. (Kagai is nowhere near as powerful a Hyper-Metal-Sonic.)

"I am Kagai, and I will be fighting you tonight along with someone else." The robot said as someone stepped into the light behind Shadow and Luna. They heard it's footsteps and turned around. It was a pitch black hedgehog with white stripes over it's head.

"I am Akuhei," said the creation. It sounded like a male. "…and tonight is the night you die." The lights went out. A few seconds later there was light everywhere, but Kagai and Akuhei were up on a platform.

"1st we shall test your skills in an obstacle course," Akuhei shouted down. "…and if you survive we shall fight you." Then, certain areas of the ground that were shaped like hexagons moved up and others moved down. Shadow went up and Luna went down.

"Let the games begin!" Kagai shouted down.

Sorry, that was short, but I'm trying to figure out what things will appear in the obstacle course. Suggestions, anyone? I'm accepting suggestions. PLEASE review! Anonymous reviews are welcomed! I NEED to know what people think. Come back next time! Please?


	9. The Obstacle Course

Welcome back! I REALLY need reviews, people! Even if you reviewed before, I need to know what people think! Well, enjoy!

Chapter 9

The Obstacle Course

"Luna!" Shadow shouted as the hexagonal platform Luna was on moved out of his sight.

"Shadow!" Luna replied out of the dark. Suddenly, Shadow was in total darkness, too. When the light came back, Shadow was in a maze.

"This is the Labrinyth." Came Kagai's voice. "Find your way through it and you'll be re-united with Luna. That is, if she makes it through her challenge. Hehehe…" But Shadow was already running through the maze. The walls were too high to see and/or jump over. Once he made it go a dead end, an arrow almost hit him in the head.

"Oh yes," came Kagai's voice once again. "Every time you go in a dead end, we'll try to kill you once. That's why they're called _dead _ends."

Meanwhile, with Luna…

When the light came back for Luna, she was standing on a tight rope with a large branch in her hands for balance.

"This is the Circus." Came Akuhei's voice. "You will overcome obstacles relating to circuses." Luna snorted. She easily walked across half of the tight rope.

"I've been programmed to overcome almost all obstacles, _including _obstacles involved with balance." The floor below the tight rope opened to reveal lava. Luna heard a bullet. Then 4 more. They barely missed the back of her head.

"Do you think Eggman would make it that easy? There's lava below every obstacle, and our guns and other weapons wil be firing at you the whole way." Came Akuhei's voice once more. "Good luck!" he said in a sarcastic way.

Meanwhile…

Shadow kept running through the maze. He found another dead end, and a pit opened below him. He jabbed his arms and legs to each side to hold himself up by the walls. A drop of sweat trickled off his forehead. When it fell into the pit, it took 5 seconds before he heard the "plop". He did a back-flip and landed in safety. He kept running.

"Impressive…I'll have to add more challenge to make it harder for you." But Shadow saw no difference as he ran through the maze. But he didn't stop to ask.

"15 robots have now entered the maze, all heavily armed. They have incredibly powerful heat-detectors, so they can see your heat through every wall." Shadow heard metal clanking.

Meanwhile…

When another 5 bullets came at Luna she twirled the branch to her right where they were coming from to block them.

"How can you twirl the branch that _fast?! _Hardly _any _organic beings can do that!" Luna snorted that.

"I already told you, I'm _artificial _life. I'm _programmed _with things no regular things natural creatures have!" Luna was having no trouble running across the tight rope. She made it to the end. Now something pushed her into a cage. A lion, looking hungry, growled at her.

"Tame the lion or defeat it and you will be let out of the cage."

Meanwhile…

Shadow kept running. The sound of clanking metal was much closer. He turned a corner and saw a light.

_Yes! The finish! _Shadow thought. But an arrow came from the light and almost hit him. It was a robot with a weapon.

_Great…a robot with a crossbow…just what I need…_Shadow thought. A robot with a gun tried to shoot him from behind. Both robots had other robots behind them, waiting to attack.

Sorry for taking so long to update, but this chapter was pretty action-packed, right? Not as much detail, but good anyway, I hope. Come back next time, it'll be a quicker update.


	10. Obstacle Course Part II

**A/N: I'm kinda sad cuz I got a flame(review that insults the story). Check it out on the reviews page. Who agrees with the flame? Tell me in your review. I'm sorry I took an eternity to update! Well, enjoy this chapter. R&R!**

**Chapter 10**

**Obstacle Course Part II **

Luna tried to stay calm. The lion growled and stepped closer. Her only weaponry was a nearby chair. She slowly walked over and grabbed it, the lion following her every move. She was sweating heavily.

_No sudden movements…maybe it'll get bored…_ she thought. But the lion was the one who made the sudden movement. It unexpectedly pounced at Luna.

Meanwhile…

Shadow quickly looked both ways at the robots about to attack him. Another arrowed whizzed by him. He could feel the air from it's passing near his leg. He charged into the robots to his left. He used a roundhouse kick, which took out 5 of the robots. He elbowed another in the area where it's ribs would be. (it's a robot, so it obviously doesn't have actual ribs) He repeated those 2 motions for a while and then resorted to punching, over-cut, left jab, right jab. Suddenly, he felt something puncture his right leg. An arrow. He called out in pain.

_What…now…? _He thought, blood slowly oozing from the wound. He threw a lame punch to the left, which missed miserably. He tried a roundhouse kick with his left leg, and it took out 2 robots. The robots besieged him, taking advantage of his current disability.

_There's only one thing I can do…_he thought. He ripped that arrow out of his leg, once again crying out in pain. Blood came more steadily out of the wound now, but it was still better than having something jetting out of his leg. At least he thought. He began to lose energy.

Meanwhile…

Luna quickly dodged the ferocious cat and rolled away. She quickly got up again. The lion had rammed it's head into the bars of the cage, and was shaking it's head in discontent.

_Where the hell did Eggman get a lion anyway??! _she thought. _More importantly, how am I supposed to get out of here??! _

The lion once again charged at Luna. When she tried to move out of it's way, but it followed her. She wouldn't last long. Then, the cat was on top of her. She jetted out her arms at it's neck, trying to keep herself out of it's jaws. She knew Eggman had given her immense strength, but how much? Enough to hold off this giant feline? It's face was only inches from her own. It's teeth looked somewhat larger up close, and 10x more deadly.

_Think, Luna, think! I have to calm it down, somehow. But how??! _she worried. She was running out of ideas, and the cat was getting heavier. She thought as much as she could in 10 seconds. She then kicked it's abdomen, and it yelled out at her.

Luna was sweating like mad, and was definitely panicking. Her eyes were wide with fear and desperation. She kicked it 3 more times, and then tried to push the lion off of her. It worked somewhat, but the lion's left side was still upon her. So she kicked it as hard as she could. The beast fell onto the ground beside her.

_Wow…I guess Eggman wasn't kidding when he said he gave me a lot of power. _ she thought as she looked at her hands.

The lion was tired. It lay there on the ground, panting and a bit more calmed down. It's eyes didn't contain the ferocity they once did. Luna knew this was most likely her only chance to escape. She headed toward the bars. They were obviously not spread apart enough. How could she get out before the lion regained it's energy?

Meanwhile…

Shadow felt weak. The robots swarmed around him. His legs had a steady stream of blood pouring from it, and there was nothing to bandage it with. He looked out above the maze walls. And an idea came to him.

_I know it'll take the last of my strength…but if I don't try I'll probably die here…and I might never see Luna again… _he thought. The robots came closer. As they did, Shadow regained his posture. As one of the robots was only a foot away, he grabbed onto it's head and hoisted himself onto it's shoulder. As he stepped onto it's shoulder, he leaped from the robot onto the wall of the maze.

The walls had been too high to jump over, when there was nothing to elevate him. But now he was sprinting on the walls. He felt himself get a bit weaker in the knees. He felt blood trickle down his leg.

_Why was I given blood anyway? I'm artificial, so…whatever. _he thought as he ran. He knew the robots would be shooting at him soon, so he had to cover as much ground as he could until then. _Luna…are you alive? _

He knew thinking would slow him down, so he looked at where he was running. He looked back and saw the robots coming after him. Then he looked forward and saw that the end of the maze was near. He quickened his pace. Soon, he was at the end, and he jumped down to the platform at the end of the maze. The platform sank into darkness as Shadow tried to prevent his leg from bleeding anymore. He'd won. But had Luna?

Meanwhile…

Luna looked around hastily. She could see the doorway. It was about 50 feet from the cage, and everything in between was just gray platform. The lion still lay on the ground panting. She knew she had to work quickly. She saw where the lion had injured it's head earlier; where there was a huge, blunt dent in the cage. But it was heading away from the doorway. The lion was panting less now. It sat near the indent it had made. The mark It had made on the cage looked easy to get through, for it had bent 4 bars back, leaving spaces on the left and right. Luna got a risky idea.

_I have no choice! I have to try! _she thought. Luna ran over to the lion and smacked it's face. She then ran to the other side of the cage. The lion was growling and getting up now.

"Come on, you stupid fleabag, come and get me!" she yelled with her back to the cage. The lion obviously didn't know what that meant, but it had been whacked, and it was angry. It soon was running at Luna. Just as it was about to run into Luna, who hadn't moved, Luna put her hands on it's head and jumped over it. The lion slammed into the side of the cage, leaving another dent the mirrored the last one. Because the lion didn't have much energy left, and it had hit it's head twice, it walked away in defeat. Luna's plan had worked perfectly. She ran toward the new dent and climbed through the holes with ease. She sprinted toward the door. As she stepped inside, she was enveloped in darkness. She'd won. But had Shadow?

Now Shadow and Luna were both inside the same darkness. But they didn't know that. So they both stood perfectly still. But after a good half hour of nothing at all, someone had to say something.

"Luna??!" Shadow yelled. "Are you there?"

"Shadow!! You're alive??!" she shouted back.

Suddenly, light shown everywhere. They were in a huge empty space, like a warehouse with no windows. They were on opposite sides.

"Luna!!" Shadow yelled. "I can't run to you, my leg is bleeding!" She ran as fast as she could to his aid. She'd discovered that Eggman had given her First-Aid supplies in her shoes, so she didn't have to go back to him or buy anything at a store. She quickly removed her shoe and yanked out the bandages. They were wrapped around his bleeding leg in no time.

"I can't believe we're both alive." he said. He knew he was in love with Luna, but he felt like he shouldn't tell her. He knew he shouldn't love Luna, and it definitely showed a weakness. And he knew that Eggman wasn't done with them yet.

_I don't know…I just don't want to tell her. I know I was going to tell her earlier, but now I feel like I should wait until some other time, if there will be one. And I want her to love me back, which will never happen. This is all so confusing. This is one of the reasons I enjoy being artificial-lack of emotions. But I've always kind of had emotions anyway. I'll deal with it later. _he mused.

Luna was also thinking.

_What is this strange new feeling? I'm an artificial being, I shouldn't have emotions anyway. But now Shadow seems very different. Why? He obviously hasn't changed, at least not from when I first met him. Maybe…I'm the one who's changed. But how? _she thought.

"You survived, I see." came a deep voice. Kagai and Akuhei stepped out of nowhere, and a figure was behind them in the shadows. "I am surprised. Dr. Robotnik said this wouldn't happen. But I guess that just means we'll get to kill you now. Kagai, Akuhei! Get them!"

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm really sorry for not update within even 4 or 5 months! I'll try to update sooner, like within a few weeks! Please review, and check out that flame I got if you want to. This was a long chapter, huh? Tune in next time!**


	11. First is the Worst, Second is the Best

**A/N: Welcome back! I still kind of took a while, but that's o.k. Less talk, more fic! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**_First is the Worst, Second is the Best_**

Luna and Shadow stepped back. They had no idea what was in store for them. These robots were most likely very hard to defeat, but they could be harder, or not quite as hard as they thought. They just didn't know. And this uncertainty made them feel vulnerable. But they had a feeling these guys were on the _harder side. _

Kagai, quickly stepped forward and attempted a punch at Shadow. Shadow blocked it, but only to find that Kagai kicked him in the stomach.

Of course, Luna was about to help, but Akuhei was suddenly behind her. Luna kicked backwards, but Akuhei grabbed her foot and swung her into the wall.

_Alright, no kicking, _Luna decided, scrambling up.

Shadow smashed his fist into the robot's face, bending it slightly backward. But it's head bent straight up again, ready for action. Before Shadow could think straight, Kagai kicked him into the wall.

_This thing is invincible! _ Shadow thought. _I have to find a weak point. There must be one._

Luna was trying hard to fight Akuhei, but she was having the same problem as Shadow; supposed invincibility. Akuhei wasn't taking any damage. But Luna was.

Luna ran as fast as she could to get behind the robot, and she punched it in the back of the head. Akuhei stumbled forward, but didn't take any real damage. The robot turned around and slammed Luna in the stomach.

Shadow and Kagai continued.

Shadow tried to get closer to the robot.

_Maybe close-hand combat will be easier, _he thought.

He got very close to the robot. Shadow grabbed its wrists and threw it into the wall.

_Yes! _ thought Shadow. The robot crumbled slightly as it hit the ground. _Get it while it's in this state!_

Shadow ran up to the robot and kicked its head. Kagai fell over slightly. But as Shadow was about to cause more damage, it got up and punched Shadow once more.

Luna and Akuhei continued fighting.

Luna tried to find some way to get the robot before it got her. But how? There was now way around its defenses.

Luna tried to trick the robot by almost punching it, but not quite. Then, she actually did punch it, and it stumbled back a little. Luna didn't waste time to celebrate. She headed for the robot and continued to punch it. It kept stumbling backward.

While all of these people fought, their surroundings seemed to become clearer. They were in an abandoned warehouse that had many holes in the ceiling, and most of these holes were about 10 feet wide.

Shadow winced as he felt the impact of the punch and tried to punch Kagai before he could really get up. Shadow succeeded, and Kagai continued to crumple up slightly on the floor.

Suddenly, rain began to pour through the holes in the ceiling. Lightly at first, then it got heavier.

Seeing the rain, Shadow got an idea. He tried to pick up Kagai.

"Luna!" he shouted. "Grab the robot!"

Luna heard, and attempted to pick up Akuhei, getting hit many times in the process. Eventually she succeeded.

Shadow walked underneath one of the holes, still clutching Kagai tightly.

"Do as I do!" Shadow yelled. Luna did the same.

As the rain poured onto the robots, rust began to form. The robots began to malfunction. Pretty soon, Kagai and Akuhei were no more.

Luna and Shadow panted as they dropped the heavy metal carcasses. They both stumbled to the floor.

"Very good, both of you. I never assumed you'd defeat them. Now it's my turn."

Out of the darkness came a large, red fox. He wore large black armor and had 2 giant tails.

"Luna, Shadow, meet Zetsumei." Came Eggman's voice. "_First is the Worst, Second is the Best._"

**A/N: Yes, that was short, but if there's ANYONE who's still reading this, please review!**


End file.
